Peace Through Strength Of Arms
by the Wolf at Bay
Summary: Harry is tired of everyone screwing up. so he takes charge, of everything, of the world, with his love and his friends at his side, he will bring peace to the Wizarding World, by any means nessecary. HPGWKB RLNT
1. Preperations For A New Era

Fifteen-year old Harry Potter sat alone in the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Privat Drive. He had been sitting the same spot, unmoving, unspeaking, for the two says since he had parted from his friends at King's Cross Station. Harry had been contemplating the events of the last month, especially the death of his godfather.

Sirius' death had been his fault, but there were others who bore more fault then he. Harry wasn't stewing, wallowing in his guilt. He was re-examining his life as a wizard, concentrating on the way others had made choices that affected him, especially Fudge. The fool of a Minister had cost him a lot in the last year, and Harry was not happy about it.

The final straw came when he received a letter from Ron and Hermione, they were both at Headquarters, telling him that not only could they not send him many letters, or tell him anything important, but that Dumbledore had decided he was to remain at the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. Doubtless the Headmaster thought he was safer there, but Harry had his own ideas. All he had to do was work up the nerve, and given who he was going to approach, this was easier said then done.

The clock downstairs chimed midnight, and Harry made his decision. He packed everything he cared about into his school trunk, keeping his wand up his sleeve, and his Invisibility Cloak stuffed into one pocket. Harry crept silently through the house, no easy feat when carrying a heavy trunk and an owl cage. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, twenty minutes later, Harry decided that, given what he was about to do, the Ministry could go to hell. He shrunk Hedwig's cage, he had send her to Hermione for the summer, and then his drunk, putting both in his pocket.

Once he was out in the street, he help up his wand, summoning the famous Knight Bus. Stan Shunpike gave the expected greeting, though seemed a pit put off when Harry barked at him to, "Shut the bloody hell up."

"Where to Mr. Potter?" asked Stan after Harry had boarded and taken a bed.

"Spinners End please."

"That'll be 12 Sickles, 3 Knuts."

Harry paid the man, and sat back, trying to nap. He was going to need to be well rested for the morning.

Ginny Weasley was sitting alone in her room at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, as she had taken to doing, thinking about Harry. He had seemed so distant at the end of last year, not that he had ever paid her much mind anyway. There had been no emotion in his eyes, which had always been so vibrant and full of life. It had scared Ginny; she was worried that he had been too deeply wounded this time to recover. She knew he would never turn dark, or anything like that, but she didn't want to watch him slip into depression, closing himself off, and give up. That would almost be worse then Harry going dark.

Ron and Hermione were worried as well, she knew, and Hermione had sent him a letter explained their situations. Hedwig had returned with no response, just a short note asking Hermione to take care of the Snowy Owl for the rest of the summer. Ron was furious with Dumbledore; he had even gone so far as to shout at the professor, but to no avail. Neither Ron's anger, nor Hermione's logic, could dissuade the Headmaster, and Harry was to remain with his Aunt and Uncle. Those people didn't deserve their titles, in Ginny's mind only two people did. But Remus hadn't exactly figured out that Tonks liked him yet, being thick about girls seemed to be a trend in the men she knew.

Harry knocked on the door or the old, ratty looking building. He was wondering why on earth the man lived here, when he was connected to so many rich families, and made a decent living teaching.

"Yes?" answered the familiar sneering voice.

"Potter?! What on Earth?" the surprise was clearly evident on Snape's face. Whoever he had been expecting to be calling on him at one in the morning, clearly Harry Potter was on the bottom of the list.

"I want you to teach me, Professor." stated Harry calmly, knowing better then to let emotion rule his actions, especially in this man's presence.

"Teach you what?" asked Snape, still too shocked to do much else.

"Everything you can. Your right, I am weak, I let my emotions rule me, and my pride blind me. Teach me to be above that, teach me to let go of my feelings and do what I must."

Once again the shock on the Potions Master's face was huge; he had clearly never thought he would hear these words. Snape didn't answer at first, just waved Harry into the house, pouring himself a drink.

"Are you serious Potter?" Snape asked in a daze.

"I know it must seem outrageous, but I am, I'm not going to make anymore foolish mistakes, not if I can help it. You're the only one I know who can help me with this, I know you don't like me, but think of it like this. It's the opportunity to corrupt James's son."

Snape's face curled into a snarl at the mention of Harry's father, but then calmed, as Snape began to think.

"It won't be easy Potter, it's going to hurt, I will enjoy watching you suffer through, but at the end, you will be a stronger person than you can imagine. I'm going to teach you how to let go, to hate unconditionally, to mast the Unforgivables, to kill. And I expect to you to work harder then you ever have before, and learn, and be grateful for it. I was the one who overheard the Prophecy, I know your task, and I can make you equally to it."

Harry thought on his professor's words for a long while, during which Snape had several more drinks, still trying to figure out if he was dreaming. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry held out his hand. Snape shook it, a look of distaste on his face, then gripped harder and pulled Harry out of the chair and across the room, to slam into a wall, face first.

"Lesson one Potter: Trust no one."

The summer passed in a blur for the inhabitants of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. They couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts, and to see Harry again. Harry Potter had been a subject of worry in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for some time. It seemed that he had disappeared just after the summer began, but no one would confirm it, at least not to the children, but they had overheard enough with the extendable ears to guess, and their mother's constant worry confirmed it.

When the morning of September First dawned, it was to a strange sight for Molly Weasley, all of her children, plus Hermione were awake on time, their trunks packed the night before, and ready to go. It was the first time in Weasley history that this had happened. She put it down to them wanting to get to King's Cross as soon as possible and meet Harry. She had to admit that she too was anxious to see the boy, no had heard from all summer, and, though she hadn't told the children, no one had been able to find Harry either. His Aunt and Uncle said that they just woke up one morning and he was gone. Harry had taken his things with him, wherever he was, leading them to believe that he had not been forced against his will, but no one could find him. The obvious places that Harry would go to, The Burrow, Headquarters, The Leaky Cauldron, The Hog's Head, and even the Shrieking Shack had been checked, and re-checked. One thing was for sure, when the boy finally did resurface, he was going to get several ear-full's from Molly Weasley.

They walked to King's Cross once again; it was a bright summer day after all. the closer they came to the train station, the more excited and anxious everyone grew, not to go to Hogwarts, but to find out where Harry Potter had been. The station was crowded as usual, as was Platform 9 ¾, witches and wizards from across the country came to see their children off to school, but there was only one wizard the Weasley's and Hermione were interested in, and he was currently saying goodbye to the last person any of them had ever expected.

Ron's jaw hit the ground first, quickly followed by Hermione's. Fred and George, who had come along "for old time's sake" were the next to notice, and both let out swear words that caused their mother to admonish them, before she to let out a few choice words. Ginny was the last one to notice, but she reacted the least, only staring on in incredulous shock.

Harry turned and saw them, a smile instantly lighting up his very different features. He was taller, as well as broader, his hair was longer, hanging to his shoulders, and it looked as though it hadn't been cut all summer. He was moving with an easy grace, but his eyes took in everything around him, flicking from one face to the next, checking wand hands, taking in his surroundings completely. The really startling sight was his eyes, once bright green and vibrant, they were still green, but seemed to flicker with some unseen light. They pulsated with emotion, clearly visible, and very menacing, almost like twin hole of green fire.

"Hello everyone." Harry's voice was the same, but the manor of his speech had changed, it was articulated and precise.

Everyone just stared at him dumbly, their gazes bouncing between his new features, especially his eyes, and Severus Snape, whom he had just bade farewell. Ginny was the first to recover, which was fortunate, because she had many questions, but the sense to hold of on them. She instead threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug that would do her mother proud.

Harry appeared uncomfortable for a moment, than wrapped his arms around the girl, returning the hug. It was odd, he had looked almost like he didn't know what to do, and had had to try to remember. Hermione was the next one to awake, closing her mouth, and joining Ginny in hugging Harry, though they wouldn't have admitted it, both girls were glad to see him alive.

Ron was the next to recover, along with Fred and George, who immediately began questioning Harry about his choice of company. Harry had been expecting this, and replied in the same, cool calculated tone as he had greeted them.

"Don't worry; I've been fine all summer, just advancing my studies."

"But with _Snape_?" asked Ron, the shock clear in his voice.

"Yes, Professor Snape proved to be an excellent teacher, until I surpassed him.

"First of all," began Hermione "since when do you call him 'Professor'? Second of all, what do you mean 'surpassed'?"

"Well I believe that 'Professor' is still his title and 'surpassed' means just what it is supposed to. I have _surpassed_ Professor Snape in the subjects he was teaching me."

"And what exactly was he teaching you Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who had finally recovered.

"Occlumeny, Legilimency, dueling, disassociation, and the Dark Arts." answered Harry, watching the stunned looks on everyone's face.

"The, the Dark Arts Harry?" asked Ginny, speaking for the first time.

"There really is no such thing as good or evil spells, it is people who are good or evil, and it is the way they use spells that count; and we're going to miss the train if we don't get on now."

This shook everyone back to reality, as they took their luggage and dragged it onto the train, before saying their goodbyes. Harry knew he wasn't off the hook yet, as he caught the glances from his friends as he re-enlarged his trunk, and Hedwig's cage.

"Go ahead, ask away, better now than later." said Harry, knowing it was inevitable anyway.

For the next two hours, Harry answered his friend's questions, explaining the things he had learned, and demonstrating some of the lighter things. He was sorely tempted to try using Legilimency on his friends, he'd only been able to practice on Professor Snape, and the man was such a good Occlumens that it was hardly interesting. He briefly probed each of their minds, finding a swirling mix of confusion and relief. It was Ginny's mind that interested him, however. In her head was a colorful whirlpool of thoughts, the most notable of which all had to do with him, it was easily apparent that she still harbored feelings for him, and that they were much more then a simple crush.

Harry was ripped from his ponderings of Ginny's mind by a familiar drawling voice, that of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, I guess the rumors weren't true then. Everyone's been saying you were dead Potty, I was really excited for a while there, but I guess we'll just have to keep trying, maybe on of them first.

Malfoy's eyes were moving over Hermione and Ginny, and held a look that Harry recognized, making his blood boil. He stood, drawing his wand so fast it was a short blur, and spoke.

"Draco, you have ten seconds to leave before I introduce you to pain beyond anything this you can imagine."

Malfoy just sneered, making no indication that he was going to move.

"1, 2, 10! Don't say I didn't warn you Malfoy, Dementius!"

The curse hit Malfoy before he even registered that it was coming at him, and he dropped to the floor, writhing in agony, silent screams fighting to escape his throat. Harry held the curse on him, watching as Draco started to spasm, until he felt a warm hand on his wand arm. It was Ginny, and she looked every bit as scared as she had in the Chamber of Secrets, her eyes silently pleading with him. One look was all it took; Harry lifted the curse, allowing Malfoy to be dragged off by Crabe and Goyle. He returned his wand to where ever he kept it, and sat down calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"What was that curse?" asked Ron, confusion showing on his face.

"It's the Dementor Curse, it replicates the effects of Dementors, makes the victim relive their worst memories over and over, and it's highly illegal, Dark Magic." Hermione answered accusingly.

"He deserves it more then you can imagine." replied Harry, not failing to notice that Ginny was still holding onto his hand.


	2. Under New Management

Ron was looking at Harry with something akin to awe on his face; apparently the idea of forcing Malfoy to relive his worst memories was very appealing to him. Harry had expected this from Ron, his best friend was loyal beyond anything else, and would stand by him no matter what.

Hermione looked almost fearful, until Ron began whispering in her ear, and she calmed down, now just looking nervous. Harry had expected that as well, she would be shocked and scandalized at first, until her logical way of thinking kicked in and she realized that it was all for the best.

Ginny's reaction was the only one that surprised him. She actually looked happy, and there was deffinately pride on her face. She seemed to approve completely of Harry hurting Draco, and was even smiling about. It was a very interesting response from her, but then again, she had good reason to hate the Malfoy's.

Once everyone had recovered from their shock, discussion resumed once again, directed towards Harry's new abilities and knowledge, until Hermione asked the million-Galleon question.

"Harry, why did you want to learn all of this? I mean apart from fighting Voldemort?"

Harry thought about his answer, he hadn't really planned out how he would tell his friends of his plans, but now that the time was at hand, he thought a very direct approach was good, no beating around the bush. Harry didn't like the idea of hiding information from his friends, or telling half truths, people like that were the reason he was doing this, so he went for the blunt edge.

"I'm going to take over Hogwarts and the Ministry, and start running this country the right way."

The simple statement brought an utter silence to the compartment that even a Dementor had not been able too. Hermione and Ron were clearly in disbelieving shock, and Ginny still had that smile on her face, but she was frozen in shock as well, if slightly less then the others.

"Harry are you kidding? You're going to take over England? That almost the most ridiculous think I've ever heard." said Hermione, once she recovered enough to talk.

"No Hermione, I'm deadly serious, listen…"

Harry spent the next three hours detailing his plans to his friends, the sun had disappeared by the time he had finished. Ginny was a actually looking giddy, she seemed positively excited, while Ron and Hermione were skeptical.

"Look, just play along tonight and you'll see just how serious this is, ok?"

Both of his friends agreed, and they spent the rest of the trip in relative silence, while Harry used some subtly Legilimany to sway his friends opinions of his plans. He paused once again at Ginny's thoughts, her imaginings had drawn up a daydream of herself in Harry's new world that he really approved of, every king needs a queen after all.

Once the train had arrived, and the carriages had taken the four up to the castle, Harry led them down a passage way towards the dungeons, instead of into the Great Hall. They waited there, for fifteen minutes, until the sorting and Dumbledore's speech were over. Mad Eye Moody had joined them in that time, and he and Harry were conversing in hushed tones. When they were done, Moody settled down to wait, and the rest headed for the Great Hall, Harry leading the rest.

The quickly organized in the entrance hall, it was important that they make an impression when they entered the Great Hall. Harry had used Legilimeny to covertly teach his friends enough to get by for tonight, so he wasn't worried about them. This was his first real test, and he was anxious to see if he would be equal to it.

Harry was in front, with Ginny just behind and slightly to the left, Ron and Hermione flanking them. Harry blew open the doors with a silent spell, and the four swept into the hall. The effect was exactly what Harry had wanted, they looked menacing, and they had the attention of the entire Hall. Dumbledore rose from his seat, clearly startled by the disturbance.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" asked the Headmaster in a commanding voice. Harry had only heard him use it twice before, and both times the Professor had been talking to people who had been trying to do great harm. The first time had been then they had discovered Bart Crouch Jr., the second was when Dumbledore dueled Voldemort at the Ministry. Harry didn't let it effect him at all, he just sneered at the Headmaster, and threw out his challenge.

"I've come to remove you from you position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. You've made too many mistakes, and those mistakes have cost lives, and will endanger countless more. I'm going to ask you one time to co-operate, and then I'm going to make you."

Stunned silence greeted his words, no one knew how to react. The teachers where all looking at him as if he were crazy, many of the students too, only those who knew him best really believed that he was serious.

"I'm afraid I cannon do that Harry, perhaps we should retire to my office to discuss this." Dumbledore was at least taking him seriously, perhaps he recognized the significance of the light burning in Harry's eyes. The Boy-Who-Lived never bothered to respond to the invitation, he just started the fight.

Harry's first curse surprised nearly everyone, even Dumbledore, supposedly the most powerful wizard in the world, had no chance of dodging it. The bright purple light hit the Headmaster's torso, causing his robs to catch fire. That was the only visable effect, under the surface, Harry's Organ Stopping Curse was already working to shut down the Professor's heart. The spell would take some time to work, and Dumbledore wasn't going to just sit back and wait.

The Headmaster turned his wand to Harry, silently casting Stunning Spells as fast as the eye could see. Harry started dodging to the left, using the seated students as a natural shield. He knew that Dumbledore would never risk hurting a student, and he was going to press any advantage he could. Harry rolled behind the Gryffindor table, springing to his feet and firing Slashing and Cutting Curses. Arches of red, white, and yellow light flew towards Dumbledore, who ducked around some of them, blocking others, and conjuring a stone wall in front of the last two.

Dumbledore returned fire with some more powerful spells, Slashing Curses and Explosion Hexes among them. Harry's shield held against all of them easily, and he retaliated with two more Slashing Curses, followed by a quick Dementius Cuse. Dumbeldore's eyes went wide when he recognized the curse, and he paused momentarily, but that was all Harry needed. He had been rigourisly trained to press every advantage, and to always be looking for openings. He cast an Explosion Hex, which caught Dumbledore wide open. The spell blew the Headmaster into the wall behind the Staff table, and he did not get up.

"Acio Wand!" Dumbledore's want flew into Harry's hand, and he nodded at his friends, who bound the old man in ropes, then levitated him out the Great Hall. Harry had been worried that they might not follow the plan, whether from shock or disbelief, but they had kept their heads. It wasn't over, not by a long shot, Dumbledore would be fine in a few hours, and he would have no trouble escaping, but Harry couldn't bring himself to do anything more to the man; he had always had the best intentions.

"Teachers, students, I would like to introduce you to your new Headmaster, Alastor Moody!"

Harry's announcement did nothing to break the silence until the thumping of Moody's fake leg came into hearing. The old Auror made his way through the Hall and to the staff table, taking Dumbledore's before anyone could react. Professor McGonagall stood, the look on her face clearly showing shock and disbelief.

"Mr. Potter, surely this is some kind of joke?" she asked, not sounding as if she believed it was, but hoping anyway.

"No Professor, this is no joke. I'm taking control of things, and I want someone a little more, realistic, in charge of the school. Professor Moody will do nicely. If there is a problem with that, any complaintants can join Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall re-took her seat, not wanting to test Harry's resolve; those flickering eyes were frightening. She wasn't sure if she should expect Dumbledore to pop out and yell "surprise!", but something told her that this was for real.

"Enjoy tonight, because tomorrow you're going to learn how to fight a war, the hard way, and the right way. Goodnight."

With those words Harry turned his back on the school, rejoining his friends, and walking up to Gryffindor Tower next to Ginny. He was going to have to talk to her sooner or later, preferably sooner, but he was rather tired after all that. Dueling Dumbledore was not an easy thing to do, no matter how powerful Harry was, and it had taken a lot of strength to maintain that shield under the barrage of spells. Dumbledore and Voldemort where probably the only two wizards who could prove that tough to beat, and Harry had already proved himself equal to one of them, but he needed to convert the Ministry before he went after Voldemort.

The Aurors would be the next step. Harry had been in contact with Tonks and Kingsly, briefly, and knew that the Aurors would follow anyone with a better battle plan then Fudge. Remus had assured him that the Werewolves would side with him, after hearing what he was trying to accomplish. Once the Ministry was under his control, he would make short work of the Death Eaters, and then Voldemort himself.

Harry ceased his mental planning to watch Ginny go through the portrait hole, she was already starting to move with the grace and awareness of a trained fighter. The Legilimency that Harry had used on his friends wasn't very effective, but it seemed that Ginny had reacted well, and picked up more then Harry would have guessed, it was fitting that would be a natural.

Ron and Hermione weren't faring so well, but after a few weeks with him and Snape, they would be up to par, and then they could put everything into motion.


	3. Contemplations and Ferrety Interuptions

Harry had slept for over twelve hours, much too long in his opinion, but he had just fought the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he should feel tired. He was sitting in to Common Room, watching the other student's reactions to him in amusement. Most of the younger years were scared of him and rightly so, the older students seemed to just be cautious of him, which was wise. The students who he knew, his friends from the DA and the Quidditch Team, seemed fairly at ease with him, but a little in awe. Harry could hardly blame them, he had made rather a shocking entrance last night. Harry's keen eyes did not fail to notice the way that Katie Bell was looking at him, or the glare Ginny was giving the older girl, or the jealousy in her eyes; it was going to fun being fought over.

Breakfast that morning was a very interesting affair, as soon as Harry and his entourage, which now included Katie Bell and Lavender Brown, there was a dead silence, as everyone expected Harry to shock and surprise them again; he was not one to disappoint.

"Good morning everyone! I have an announcement to make! Slytherin House has been disbanded, Professor Snape, you will organize the removal of all of your students from the castle, immediately. Enjoy your first day of classes!"

One thing was for sure, Harry really knew how to command silence, no one spoke, no one even could. Not even Snape could speak, and it took rather a lot to shock that man, as Harry knew from experience, he had spent a good deal of time trying, and failing. Most of the Slytherin's were sneering at him, as usual, until Snape began herding them out of the Hall, yelling instructions for them to pack their trunks. The sneers disappeared then, replaced by looks of shock and fear.

Harry almost felt bad about it, almost. Not all of those students deserved to be dismissed, but he simply couldn't take the chance of letting them stay. One did not win wars with hugs and kisses, there was going to be collateral damage, and better them then someone Harry cared about. He knew that he never would have been thinking like this a year ago, but he had learned to ignore his conflicting emotions, and to act on logic, doing what needed to be done, no matter what the concequences.

Katie was giving him the same look as she had last night, causing Harry to smile slightly, causing her to blush. The real kicker came when he noticed that Ginny was giving him the same look, and didn't seem to care that Katie was too, this was getting interesting. In fact, now that Harry looked around, he receiving a lot of similar looks from around the Hall, but not so intense as from those two.

"Oh yes! One more announcement, all Astronomy, Divination, and Potions classes are hereby canceled."

Harry paused, waiting for the explosion, which came in full. Nearly every student took at lease once of those classes, if not two or three, and they were excited at the opportunity to miss them; that was when Harry made his next announcement.

"They will be replaced with dueling and offensive fighting classes, as soon as I find suitable teachers."

Harry sat down to the sound of groans and slight complaining about the new classes, but a few well placed glares from Ron and Hermione soon stopped those. This caused Harry to smile even more, his friends were adapting well to the new situation that he had set up, it wasn't that he wanted them to be stuck-up and haughty, but they did need to at least appear to be in charge, and above everyone else, not because they were rich, but because they were helping him run the show now. Ginny was showing the best aptitude, as she managed to be intimidating, gorgeous, and friendly, all at once. He really was going to have to talk to her, soon.

Harry was also very interest in the way Katie Bell had been looking at him last night, and again this morning, it was not a look that Harry had ever received before in his life, and now here he was receiving it from two very good looking witches, at the same time. The only problem was, there were two of them. Harry was very interested in Ginny, particularly after the last Christmas he had spent at Grimmauld Place, and the fight in the Department of Mysteries, he had a pretty good idea of what he was feeling, though he was certain it was the first time. On the other hand, he had known Katie a lot longer then Ginny, whom he hadn't really been friends with until last year. Katie was older, she was very good looking, and the way that she was looking at him made Harry very glad he was a master at controlling his emotions.

It really quite ridiculous, he could overthrow Dumbledore in a single night, while making plans to take over the entire wizarding world, but being interested in two girls, who were obviously interested in him, seemed more daunting then everything else. Harry was completely torn, did he pursue a long, meaningful relationship with Ginny, or a soon, more physical relationship with Katie? He didn't even have the normal teenage hormones to help him, well he did, but he was far to strong-willed to listen to them, especially in something genuinely important to him, only a fool let his emotions rule him. Snape had taken particular pleasure in burning that mantra into Harry's mind, and frequently testing him on it.

Also weighing on Harry's mind was Ron and Hermione. The problem was that they were his best friends, and he didn't trust that bond as far as he could through it. It Harry's mind, there was no such word as friend, and anyone who thought otherwise was setting themselves up for a fall. The only thing that mattered was family. Family was bond that simply could not be broken, it could be tested, it could even be bent, but it would not break. Harry had never known family, the Dursley's had never been his family, as there was more to it then blood.

If anything, the Weasley's were his family, Remus was his family. The people he could depend on utterly were his real family. He could count on them no matter what, and they would be by his side, he was fiercely loyal to them, and they to him. That was his next task, even before converting the Ministry, he was going to solidify his family. That even solved his problem as to which girl he should pursue. The only snag was Remus, how to incorporate him into the family? And Tonks too, Harry may be a boy, but he was not so thick, especially after this last summer, not to notice the attraction between the two. He was going to have to do something about that, but first to handle his own side of the street.

Classes were a joke for Harry, the only reason he even went was to see how his teachers were adjusting to the change in leadership, and the change in curriculum. Moody had done a perfect job so far, with Snape teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, albeit under Moody's watchful eye, Harry had no doubt that he could soon begin gleaning his army from the student body. Of course he already had a few people in mind, but he wouldn't start the actually selections until they had been put under a bit of pressure, and until he was united with his queen.

Harry had been gently flirting with Ginny at every chance he got that day, which had the redhead in a euphoric high. She had somehow managed to subtly unbutton the top three buttons the top three buttons of her shirt, and Harry had no idea how she had don it without him noticing, though in all fairness he was a bit distracted for the last two. They were walking down to lunch together, Hermione and Ron were meeting with Moody to discuss some of the curriculum changes, when they were accosted by Draco Malfoy. Most anyone would have learned their lesson when forced to relive their worst memories, and learned it well, but Malfoy was considerably dumber then most people. Malfoy was bearing his trademark sneer, though it faultered slightly when he looked over Ginny, and noticed that her shirt was half-way undone. Harry of course noticed this right away, and a quick Stinging Hex to the right place made Malfoy loose all thoughts along those lines, probably for a long time.

"Something you wanted ferret?" asked Ginny with the air of a princess. Harry smiled at this, because he was in fact planning on making her a princess.

"Close your mouth Weasel, that seems to be the only part of you that you can keep shut." sneered Malfoy.

Harry's voice came out as a low growl, he had caught the meaning of Malfoy's words straight off, and no one was going to talk to Ginny like that, especially in his presence. "How many vital organs do you have Ferret? Don't know? I'll have to inform you: first there's the brain, you don't use yours, next the heart, I doubt you have one, then the lungs, the kidneys, the stomach, the liver, and the pancreas." Harry accompanied the naming of each organ with a curse specially designed to affect said body part. Needless to say, by the time Harry was done, Malfoy was nearly uncouncious from pain rivaling the Cruciartus Curse.

The two left Malfoy on the ground, where he belonged, and walked the rest of the way down to the Great Hall, Harry enjoying the view, and Ginny pleased that of all the girls she knew could be with if he said but two words, he wanted her. She had been worried that he might prefer Katie Bell, who was older, more experienced, and more developed then she was, but Ginny should have known that Harry was far too good a person to go for a girl based on sex appeal, which lightened her heart even more, because it meant that he really cared about her. She was going to have to go against ever natural impulse and instinct she had, and actually do something nice for Snape.


	4. How to Piss Off a Redhead 101

Harry was at a complete loss for words. And was saying a lot given everything that he had gone through, especially with Snape. Not much could surprise him these days, he was used to things happening in the blink of an eye, and used to reacting to them, it was an essential part of his training: action and appropriate reaction.

But what had happened in the last ten seconds left him completely and utterly shocked. He couldn't move or speak, or react at all if his life depended on; Snape was going to kill him if he ever found out. Rather a lot had happened in those ten seconds, that is to say a series of three events, very shocking ones, that had taken him by surprise.

Once minute he had been walking back from lunch with Ginny, once again enjoying a lovely view, this one from behind however, thank Merlin for skirts, the next he was being dragged into an empty classroom by Katie Bell. He had been fine up until this point, in his life he had become used having his surroundings drastically changed against his will.

Harry just barely had time to register where he was, and who he was with, when his busy brain told him that Katie Bell was kissing him, and boy was she kissing him. This made that one kiss with Cho Chang seem horrid by comparison. Harry had almost immediately reciprocated, his hands moving of their own accord to Katie's shapely rear, as he kissed her back just as vigerously, enjoying the sensations their tongue's were causing.

He was just envisioning a whole new set of future plans, ones that involved making a different girl a princess, when he remembered that he had been with Ginny just a moment ago, and that she was going to come see what had happened to him in about five seconds. That wasn't nearly enough time. Katie had no intentions of letting of him, and Harry only just realized the situation when Ginny walked in. She took one look at the pair, her face never faltering, and left, head held high, still looking regally princess-like. Except for her eyes, Harry could see the pain in her eyes. Sure they weren't even together, but he had been leading her on, she was expecting him to ask her out at any time, and he had planning on it.

Harry probably could have corrected the whole thing if he had only had the sense to go after Ginny, explain calmly, and apologize profousely. Unfortunately there was a very distracting brunette, with a very nice ass and a wicked tongue, who was distracting his brain from all rational thought. Well almost all, because there was some kind of intelligence in his mind sending signals to the rest of body, making Katie blush when she realized what she was doing to him. Not to say that either of them gave any thought to stopping.

It had only been one week since Harry had returned to Hogwarts, but so much had happened that I felt like months. Dumbledore was gone, no one was really sure where, Moody was running the school, aided by Professors McGonnagal and Snape. Professor McGonnagal had actually taken his being in charge of the school pretty well, once she saw that he was only trying to prepare the students for the upcoming war, and demonstrated that the safety and well being of the students was still the top priority. In fact, once she had adjusted, McGonnagal had proved just as good a fighting instructor as Snape, something Harry wished he would have known at the start of the summer.

Under tutalidge from Snape, McGonnagal, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were advancing quickly, they would soon be second only to Snape and Harry. Ginny had declined to take any private lessons, but thanks to the Legilimancy that Harry had used the first night back, she was still well advanced. She was also dating Dean Thomas, a fact that she seemed to throwing in Harry's face, as he found himself walking on the two of them snogging more often then could possibly be called coincidence.

Of course, given the amount of time that he spent with Katie, it wasn't entirely unreasonable. The only reason no on had ever walked in on them, often doing more then just snogging, was because Harry had taken to closing down whole floors of the school for their personal use, under pain of expulsion. He was finding his relationship with Katie one of the best things he had ever done. Hooking up with an older girl had deffinately been a good idea, and he did genuinely like her, it wasn't like it was all physical.

The only dark spot was that Ginny was still not talking to him, which was annoying, but not world ending, and that Draco had finally learned his lesson. The sneering Slytherin was now deathly afraid of Harry, and after the disbanding of Slytherin, was not ever aloud in the castle. While this was a win for all the students of Hogwarts, it almost meant that Harry had no one to take out his anger and frustration on, and you could only turn so much of those emotions into passion. He was doing that a lot as it was, not that Katie was complaining, although nearly every student in the castle was now familiar with the sound of her screaming voice, and, also thanks to her screaming, no one had any doubts about who exactly was making her scream.

Fortunately for Harry, he had found an outlet for his anger just the other day, in Dean Thomas. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner, he had spotted Dean between classes, not that Harry even bothered to go anymore, unless he was teaching. Dean had chosen to make a very off color comment about exactly what Harry was missing out on. His exact words were: "Man that little redhead can do things with her tongue that you can't even dream off."

Harry's next thought had been somewhere along the lines of: "No one talks about my princess like that!" But that wasn't entirely true; Ginny wasn't his princess, Katie was. If there was one commonly accepted fact in Hogwarts it was this: Harry Potter owned the school, and as his girlfriend Katie Bell as good as owned the school. She had already earned several nicknames, including, but not limited to: Potter's Princess, Lady Gryffindor, and Miss Hogwarts. Of course Harry actually treated her like a princess, any of the girls who had seen them together could attest to that, and many boys were getting peeved at him for setting the bar so high.

So what actually came out of his mouth was something along the lines of: "Shut the fuck up!" Just before Dean fell to the floor writhing in silent agony. Harry couldn't even remember what curse it had been the first time, but so far he had used The Dementius Curse, the Bone-Shattering Hex, and almost every Slashing and Exploding Curse or Hex that he knew, and he knew a lot. It gave him surprising satisfaction to hurt Ginny's boyfriend, and he knew it was because deep down, he was hugely jealous that Dean was with Ginny, and he wasn't.

It was also because, with all his knowledge and power, this was one thing that he simply could not change. No amount of magic could change the way Ginny felt, and that scared him. He hadn't put himself through hell at Snape's hands, only to agonize over the one thing in his life he couldn't change, and the only thing he really wanted to change.

Katie was very curious as to why her boyfriend always went out of his way to hurt Dean Thomas. She knew him in passing, and he seemed like an alright guy, and she had never observed that he and Harry hadn't gotten along before this year, and she had been watching. Katie Bell being interested in Harry wasn't a recent development, she had one eye on him for a few months now, since being taught by him in the D.A. When she found out that Dean Thomas was dating Ginny Weasley, she had put two and two together, for she was gifted with intelligence, as well Quidditch skills and a nice body. She figured that Harry was mad at Ginny, but as he was far to moral to hurt her, Dean was the next best thing, and she didn't really mind, Katie had adapted well to being treated like royalty.

Another week passed by, and it was a good thing that Harry didn't need to go to any of classes, and that, by assotiation, neither did Katie, because the two had not made it to a single class all week, and the entire Astronomy Tower had been closed off for the week. It was Harry's way of relaxing, of burning off stress, because if he didn't, it would be very dangerous for everyone around him. Harry got very powerful when he was stressed, it was something that he only recently learned to control, but when stress mixed with other, less controllable feelings, as was often happening these days, bad things tended to happen, whether Harry meant them to or not.

It had started at the beginning of the week, Harry had been taking a stroll through the castle, as was his want, just enjoying a little solitude. It was very taxing, always being the center of attention, and although he had brought it on himself, and indeed needed to be the focus, sometimes he just needed to get away from everyone, even Katie, and think. That was what he was doing on Monday night, just walking through to empty corridors, lost in thoughts of everything and nothing. He had just rounded a corner on the sixth floor, one of his favorite places, as it had a terrific view of the Quidditch Pitch, when he saw them.

It was not at all unusual for him to run into Ginny and Dean together, it was happening all the time, possibly as Ginny's way of torturing him, but she was usually wearing a shirt. Once again Harry was reminded, painfully, of his one weakness: women. Pretty much nothing could shock him out of his instincts, which always told him what to do within a split second, but the sight of his Ginny, his mind refused to think of her as anything other then his, shirtless, with Dean's hands all over her, and was clearly not enjoying it, threw him for a very big curve, an angry curve.

The first thing anyone noticed was that the entire castle was shaking, no one had any idea why, but in the Gryffindor Common Room, Katie had made a very good guess. She approached Ron and Hermione, who where talking by the fire, because she really needed to find Harry.

"Guys, I need to find Harry, now!" said Katie sharply.

"Why? What's wrong? And why is everything shaking?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure why everything's shaking, but I'll bet my life its got something to do with Harry, now can we please find him before he drags down the whole castle?!" Katie was practactly yelling now, and many people were beginning to panic, if Potter's Princess was scared, something very bad was happening.

"Yeah hold on a minute, I'll be right back." called Ron over his shoulder as he ran up to the sixth year boy's dorms.

Ron returned a few seconds later, Marauder's Map in hand, frantically searching for Harry. Normally Katie would have asked why in the world Ron was looking for his friend on an old piece of parchment, but now was not the time.

"Got him!" exclaimed Ron, "Sixth floor, that corridor he likes, and, oh bloody hell!"

"What?" asked Katie, as Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks.

"Ginny and Dean are there as well." said Ron, pointing to the two dots that seemed to be nearly on top of each other.

"So? What does that matter? I mean I know she's your sister and you don't want her hurt, but Harry would never hurt her would he?" asked Katie.

"No it's not her I'm worried about, it's Dean, and then Harry, cause after he kills Dean, Ginny will kill him. We've got to get there." explained Ron.

That was all Katie needed, and she took off out the Portrait Hole, running as fast as she could to the sixth floor corridor, which was thankfully only one floor away. It was also one of Harry's favorite spots, which meant that Katie was intimately familiar with the route to and from the Common Room, and secret passages in between. She arrived just as the shaking stopped, and groaned. She wasn't sure why, but she that Harry catching Ginny topless with her boyfriend was a very bad thing. Also, there wasn't a thing anyone could to stop whatever Harry was going to do.

Dean and Ginny had finally noticed Harry standing there, Ginny looked embarrassed, but Dean was cowering in fear. Harry had attacked him no less then nine times in the last week, and he had no idea why, all he knew was that Harry always seemed to have a painful curse for him, to the point where Dean no longer slept in the dormitory, or was ever seen in the common room.

"Harry-" started Katie, as Harry raised his wand.

"Fine," snarled Harry "I don't need it anyway, just take her back to the tower, fully clothed."

Harry handed his wand to a shocked Katie, before advancing on Dean, his first raised in an unmistakable fighting stance. He began moving slowly towards Dean expecting the other boy to take advantage of the situation and try to curse him. He was not disappointed, Dean tried several different spells on him, only to grow more frustrated when each one was casually waved aside by Harry. When he was within three feet of Dean, Harry spoke, his voice a low growl.

"Wandless magic is a bitch isn't it?" asked Harry.

Dean's mind had just enough time to register the question before Harry's fist made contact with his jaw, sending him flying back against the wall. Ginny, gasped, and, as predicted, made to put herself between Harry and Dean, but Katie stopped her, subtly slipping the redhead's wand out of her pocket. Katie had meant to force Ginny back to the common room, but neither girl could move as they watched Harry really go crazy.

Dean had hit the floor, hard with Harry's second punch, this one to his nose, which was no broken and bleeding freely. Harry was kicking the other boy, very hard, in the stomach, but his robes kept getting in the way, tangling his feet, so he discarded them. Dean, surprising Harry, too advantage of the momentary lull to haul himself off the floor, and grab Harry in a chokehold from behind. Dean was looked tight around Harry's neck, his arms clearly constricting the boy's airway, but Harry just laughed.

Katie was getting confused, Dean had had her boyfriend in the headlock for nearly a full minute now, and Harry was steadily turning blue, he was also laughing maniacally, and after a few more moments, Katie saw why. Harry easily hooked his arm over Dean's extended elbow, simultaneously gripping Dean's same arm. Harry waited until he was sure of his center of gravity, then twisted to the left, pulling hard on Dean's elbow and forearm. Harry's superior strength easily broke Dean's hold on him, and pulled the boy over Harry, to land hard, on his back, on the stone floor.

Fortunately for Katie, Harry's shirt had become tangled in Dean's arms, and wad ripped off by the weight of the boy as he fell over Harry. Katie had seen Harry without a shirt before, in fact she had seen him naked on more then one occasion, but not like this. Every muscle on his torso was rippling, bunched and taught from the strain of flipping Dean around. Katie was transfixed, unable to look away from Harry, and hadn't noticed that she had let go of Ginny, but the younger girl was even more mezmorised, as this was the first time she had ever seen Harry with no shirt.

The shirtless boy in question was currently delivering another kick to Dean, this one catching him in the ribcage, and Harry felt them break under his foot. Harry wasn't sure why he was this furious, he knew that sooner or later Ginny would find someone, and after all, it hadn't been as bad as some of the things he had been doing with Katie, but furious he was. This time Harry stomped on Dean's face, feeling a distinctive pleasure at the crunching sounds of Dean's facial bones shattering. He stomped again, and again, trying his best to ruins Dean's face for life, he might even order Madame Pomfry to not treat the boy.

Katie watched as Harry stomped on Dean's face three times in a row, heard the bones breaking, and knew that he would never look the same again. She also knew that Dean was out cold, probably for a long time. She felt a distinct sense of pride, and it took her a few moments to realize why. It was instinctual, she was feeling pride because Harry had just proved, again, that he was the strongest male, in the 'pack', pack being Hogwarts, and out of all the available females, he had chosen her. The intensity of her own base instincts surprised her, and the more she examined them, the more she wanted to do something similar to Ginny as to what Harry had done to Dean.

Another examination of her feelings revealed why. Ginny was competition, she had a very good chance of stealing Harry from her, and Katie didn't want that, but it wasn't her choice, it was Harry's. She enjoyed being Potter's Princess, Lady Gryffindor, and all the rest, and she didn't want anyone to take that away from her, she didn't want anyone to take Harry away from her, especially right now.

Katie let another base instinct take over, and grabbed her boyfriend, dragging him to the nearest empty classroom, conveniently only a few feet away. She pushed him down on the teacher's desk, hoping that he wasn't worn out from that fight, as she tore of her own shirt and bra. She moved on top of him, admiring the muscles on his chest yet again, smiling as his gaze came to rest on her exposed chest. She knew he liked what he saw, she could feel it under her hips, which she wiggled against him, earning an instant reaction.

Harry was in heaven, he had slept with Katie before, a lot, but there was something different today, it might be his raised adrenaline and testosterone, or it might be the animalistic look in Katie's eye, which he knew was reflected in his own. He quickly pulled his girlfriend down to him, kissing her hard, alternating between her lips and neck, while his hands found her breasts. She moaned against him, pressing herself against him as hard as she could, she loved it when he touched her.

Katie was deftly maneuvering out of her skirt, while Harry had simply used wandless magic to remove his pants, he really didn't feel like going through all the trouble of conventional methods. Katie nearly gasped when she looked back at him, he must really be excited today, and she felt another rush of pride that she could do this to him. This drove her on, and she jumped into his arms, slipping her tongue into his open mouth, and grinding her naked body against his.

Harry couldn't take it any more, something was deffinately different today, he had never been this turned on, or felt this aggressive. He laid Katie down on the desk, taking less the second to admire her, he usually took a few at least, and she spread her legs, inviting him. Harry slid into her, reveling in the moan of pleasure that came from Katie's mouth, as they both began moving in unison.

Katie was in ecstasy, this was the best sex of her life, Harry was making her feel good, she didn't want it to ever end, but she did, because that was often the best part. She pulled Harry's face down to her's not breaking the rythem, and kissed him hard, delighting in the taste of his skin. Both of them were panting now, moving harder against each other. Harry felt Katie's body tighten beneath him, and she started kissing him harder, softly begging him for more, to which Harry was only too happy to comply.

She just couldn't hold back any longer, Katie let out a powerful scream of delight as Harry pushed her over the edge, and followed soon after her. She loved the way he would always make she was satisfied before he even thought about himself, even though the thought of him climaxing inside her was nearly as arousing as actually having sex with him. She laid on her back, panting, with Harry laying on top of her, equally spent. She loved this almost as much as the actual sex, just laying beneath him, feeling him against her in every way, it was intoxicating.

Once more the fear that someone was going to try to take Harry away from her, that he would choose someone else, surfaced in her mind. She couldn't figure out why, the only other time she had felt that had been when Ginny was staring at Harry after his shirt had been ripped off. Her question was soon answered when the sound of a throat clearing came from the door. Harry rolled slowly off of her, inadvertently giving whoever it was a very good view of the both of them.

Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway of the classroom, hands on hips. Clearly she had been about to go off on Harry for nearly killing her boyfriend, but it now seemed that she was frozen in shock, unable to move, speak, or look away from the panting, naked couple.

A/N—this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so review it!!!!


	5. Two Princesses?

Harry Potter might be the most powerful wizard currently in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he was pretty sure he was about to get the thrashing of a lifetime. He had just been walked in on, just finishing the best sex of his life with her gorgeous girlfriend, by Ginny Weasley, whom Harry was pretty sure he was really in love with. He had also just recently beaten Ginny's current boyfriend nearly to death, while she watched. Yep, she was about to kill him.

So naturally, what happened next was a complete surprise to Harry. He had been expecting, at the very least, to be severely cursed by Ginny, in fact, he wouldn't have been surprised by an Unforgivable, but he had never, except sometimes in his wildest, wildest dreams expected this.

Katie was stunned beyond belief. It was as if her brain simply could no longer process what was going on. Less then a minute ago she had had the best orgasm of her life, courtesy of her boyfriend, Harry Potter, the most powerful, and handsome, wizard alive. Then they had been rudely interrupted by Ginny Weasley, who Katie knew was the only girl who had a chance of taking Harry away from her. She too was expecting Ginny to unleash hell on Harry, he had, after all, nearly killed Ginny's boyfriend a little while ago.

So everyone present, even Ginny herself, was surprised when, instead of cursing him, she jumped into Harry's arms, kissing him as hard as she could.

Ginny really had no idea what she was doing, she had been about to curse Harry into oblivion for going off on Dean like that, it wasn't like he was any better, but when she had seen him like that, naked, sweating and every muscle rippling, she had lost control. It had been arousing enough watching him beating Dean to a pulp, but watching him and Katie; it had been intoxicating in the extreme. She was still in love with Harry, she really always had been. Ginny had only gotten with Dean to try to make Harry jealous after all, and apparently it had worked.

That was how she found herself wrapped around Harry, her lips pressed hard against his, her tongue begging entry to his mouth. She was also very aware of the fact that Harry was completely naked, and that Katie was watching them, but Ginny really didn't care. The most significant thought in her heard, as Harry's tongue met hers, was that she was seriously over dressed. Harry seemed to be thinking along similar lines, as his hands ripped the clasp of her bra apart, she hadn't bothered putting her shirt back on, exposing her breasts to him.

Ginny was two years younger than Katie, and didn't have the older girls experience, in fact, this was the not only the first time she had seen a boy naked, it was also of her that she allowed any boy to see, and she was damn glad that it was Harry. She felt Harry's hands on the bare skin of her stomach and back, moaning against his mouth as he raised her skirt up. Harry was definitely enjoying this, she could feel how much he was pressing against her, and she was sure he could feel exactly what he was doing to her. A moment later she was proved right, as Ginny Weasley got one of her life's wishes, and Harry Potter became her first lover.

It hurt at first, but the sheer pleasure of it quickly overcame any other feelings. Ginny at often had to hear Katie screaming, and had found it annoying, and a little showy. But she now found herself screaming, it was the only thing she could do, Harry was causing waves of pleasure that she could not have imagined before, and Ginny knew no one else would ever be able to make her feel like this. She began moving her hips to meet Harry's thrusts, wanting more and more of him, still with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him.

Katie Brown was in absolute shock, still. She was sitting on the teacher's desk of an empty classroom, naked, watching _her_ equally naked boyfriend, shagging the life out of Ginny Weasley. And no one, including Katie herself, seemed to care at all. She actually found watching this to be extremely erotic. She had never even considered other girls in a sexual way, but there was something about watching Ginny wrapped around Harry, in every possible sense, that bore knew thought on the idea. She was enthralled, watching from a different perspective, this was almost as good as actually having Harry inside her, she was seeing things form a different perspective, and loving it; especially when Ginny threw back her head and screamed in climax, using some very interesting words, for a fifteen year old, to encourage Harry to do the same.

As Ginny and Harry both calmed down, and started to catch their breath, the three seemed to snap out of their shock, noticing for the first time that there were three people in room. The fact that they were three very satisfied, very naked people was not lost on them either.

Katie was breathing heavily, very excited from watching Harry and Ginny go at it, Ginny was lost in the euphoria of not only her first time, but the fact that it was with Harry. Harry himself, was smiling like the cat that got the canary, and with good reason, he had just had sex with possibly the two best looking girls in the school, and judging by the looks on both girls' faces, he wasn't even going to get into trouble for it.

Ginny was the first to speak.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ginny timidly, she was still shaking from the intensity of her first orgasm.

"Well I recommend that we go and discuss this in more comfortable settings." Offered Harry,

"You mean like your bed?" asked Katie, having heard that line before.

"Among other surfaces in my room, yes." Answered Harry.

"And Katie and I are just supposed to share you, are we?" asked Ginny.

"Well if you'd prefer to fight over me that's fine, just don't get dressed first." Teased Harry.

"I vote for Harry's first plan." Said Katie.

"Seconded." That was Ginny.

"Passed, now lets go." Said Harry.

Another bit of wandless magic had everyone dressed enough to make it back to Harry's room in Gryffindor Tower, though bother girls noticed that their underwear was missing.

"Well its not like we need it anyway." Said Katie in response to Ginny's questioning look.

"Good point." Answered the redhead.

Katie had fully expected Harry to take full advantage of the little truce that the three had reached, and spend as much time in bed with the girls as he could, but she was very surprised. They made it back to the Tower, and headed up to the room that Harry had taken for himself, Katie was half-way moved in. instead of doing anything that either girl would have expected, Harry sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire, a pensive look on his face.

Ginny looked confused, and made to approach Harry, but Katie held her back.

"Don't, that's what Harry does when he wants to think undisturbed." Whispered Katie. Ginny nodded in understanding.

Both girls sat down on the various pieces of furniture, Harry had a small sitting area by the fireplace in one corner of the room, waiting for Harry to finish thinking about whatever he was thinking about. They took advantage of the time to talk quietly amongst themselves, trying to figure out how they felt about each other, and about Harry.

Half an hour later, they had reached a conclusion, but Harry was still deep in thought. He hadn't moved or spoken the entire time, and Ginny was wondering if he wasn't asleep. Katie, however, seemed to know what was going on, so Ginny assumed that this was a usual thing for Harry.

"He does this now and then, he does have a lot to think about, its not easy running a school, even if he does do it from behind the scenes." Whispered Katie.

"It's just weird, I've never seen him sit still or stay quite this long." Responded Ginny.

"Been watching closely have you?" teased Katie.

"Yes, I have." Answered Ginny, blushing.

Harry snapped out of his trance-like state, surprising both girls when he spoke.

"Right well, this is a confusing issue. Here's what I've got: Ginny, I'm in love with you, I think I always have been. Katie, I know you like me a lot, and I really like you, but I don't think I'm in love with you. I'm pretty sure that no matter how this ends, I'll come off as a bastard to someone, so I'll let you two work it out." Harry sat, back, bracing himself for the explosion that was coming from one of the girls.

"Well Harry we've kind of worked this out between ourselves-" started Ginny.

"and, since we were always good friends before this year-" continued Katie.

"and since we're both in love with you-" that was Ginny.

"and since you can apparently handle both of us-" Katie again.

"we've decided not to make you choose between us." Finished Ginny.

Harry just stared at them both, dumbstruck. He had a good idea of what they were saying, but there was no way that was possible, no one was that lucky, let alone him.

"Do you mean-" started Harry.

"That's right, you can have us both." Chorused both girls.

Harry just stared in shock, he must be dreaming, there was absolutely no way that this was actually happening to him. It just couldn't be, he had definitely not just been told by the two most wonderful girls in the world that he could date both of them, at the same time.

"What, seriously?" asked Harry finally, expecting it to be a big joke.

"I think he needs convincing." Said Katie to Ginny.

"I think he's going to get it, whether he needs it or not." Answered Ginny, as both girls slid their shirts off over their heads.

The following two hours were the best of Harry's life, and he could barely remember what had happened. Everything blurred together in a swirling whirlpool of euphoric pleasure. A goodly portion of the night was dedicated to Katie teaching Ginny a few things that she knew, which both girls insisted they practice on Harry, a lot. They never actually got around to going to sleep until about four in the morning. Not that any of them was going to complain, it had been the best night of all their lives.

Harry was awoken at six, as was his custom, by Ron, as the two usually went out to begin their workout together. This morning was very different, and it took Harry a few moments to realize why Ron was screaming at him. Harry looked to his right, and saw Katie, as usual, so that couldn't be it, then he felt the other warm body in the bed with him, and turned to his left, seeing Ginny's mane of red hair spread out behind her on his pillow. That explained it.

"Ron, I can explain." Said Harry in a bored voice.

"And it had better be one hell of an explanation." Yelled Ron, unfortunately awakening his sister.

"Oh good morning Ron, what's wrong?" asked Ginny, not remembering that she was in bed, naked, with Harry and Katie.

Ron was too astonished and angry to speak, so he just pointed wildly at Harry, then at Katie.

"Oh, OH! Yeah I get it now, we need to talk brother." Said Ginny. "Harry can you pass me a shirt?"

Harry summoned one of his shirts, one he knew would be pretty long on Ginny, and handed it to her. She slipped it on, kissed him, and got out of bed. She left the room, dragging Ron by his collar, and Harry did not envy his best friend.

"She's really gonna give it to him." Commented Katie.

"I'm really gonna give it to you," said Harry. "come here."

He pulled Katie on top of him, kissing her good morning.

"Mmmm, isn't six in the morning just a little early?" asked Katie.

"I don't remember you complaining at four in the morning." Countered Harry.

"Your right, but that was with Ginny, my god that was hot."

"Your telling me, you didn't get to watch it, that was the best thing I've ever seen." Answered Harry.

"Oh yeah? So I guess that pretty much means that Ginny and I can make you do whatever we want, that is, if you want to continue seeing things like that…"

"I didn't know you were so manipulative, and no, it doesn't mean that. You enjoyed last night as much as I did, you couldn't hold out for two days."

"Ok, you've got me there Harry. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have told you about that."

"Yeah but you did, and I was very understanding wasn't I?" teased Harry.

"Oh yes, it must have been so hard for you, hearing that your girlfriend couldn't go two days without sex, real emotional blow that." Answered Katie sarcastically.

"No appreciation at all, figures. And, with my luck, you'll have got Ginny the same way soon enough."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Harry. Most guys would do anything to get two hot girls in bed at the same time, especially if said girls are in love with said guy."

"Its not a bad thing Katie, but it is going to seriously eat into my free time, I cant very well take over the country if I'm spending every minute of the day shagging you and Ginny, now can I?" asked Harry.

"Oh I'm sure you'll manage somehow." Answered Katie.

It was then that Ron and Ginny came back into the room, Ginny was smirking, and Ron had a mix or awe, amazement, and curiosity on his face.

"Harry," started Ron "you are without doubt the luckiest guy alive, whatever you're doing, you need to let me in on it, please?"

"And have Hermione try and kill me, yeah right." Replied Harry.

"Good point, just please, please, don't ever let me walk in on you three, I don't know that my fragile little mind can take the shock."

"I'll see what I can do." Laughed Harry.

"In that case Ron, now would be a very good time to leave." Ginny told him, about to take her shirt off.

"See you guys at breakfast."

Ron left, and Ginny did take off her shirt, getting back into bed with Harry and Katie.

"Why do I get the feeling we wont be making it to breakfast?" the girls just grinned at Harry.


	6. I Feel Like Never Waking Up

The news that Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley, as well as Katie Bell, spread through the school like wildfire, though no one was really surprised; it made perfect sense to everyone that Harry should be dating both of the hottest girls in the school. The fact that Dean Thomas was still in the Hospital Wing, after two days, having his face put back together, gave rise to many rumors and crazy stories, some of them coming close to the truth. Harry was quickly becoming even more of an icon in the school, and was the recipient of many awed and jealous looks from the boys in the school; after all, he was living every male's greatest dream.

He was also on the receiving end of several advances from girls, a few of them downright whorish, who seemed to be hoping that Harry was starting a harem. It had been quite funny the first time, but by the third he was getting annoyed, and Ginny and Katie showed no mercy to the fourth girl; Madame Pomfry was still trying to find the right counter-curse.

Apart from the annoying and fruitless advances, Harry was easily the happiest he had ever been. It was Ginny's presence in his life that was causing his new-found euphoria, he was genuinely in love with her, and he knew that for sure now. He really liked Katie, and loved the time they spent together, but he and Ginny had a much deeper and more intimate relationship. He showed both girls an incredible amount of loving attention, never one to disappoint, and their combined list of nicknames was growing, Potter's Princesses was still the most popular, but Harry's Angels was close behind.

Ginny wasn't as big on the popularity as Katie was, all she wanted was Harry, but for him, she would take it, although it was nice having the run of the castle. She and Katie were treated like royalty, and just yesterday Professor Flitwick had asked Ginny to help him with his Charms classes; she had always been good in charms, but with the help Harry was giving her, she was nearly as good as the Professor.

Harry hadn't slept more then seven hours since the first night with Ginny and Katie, once he had his personnel life sorted out, as well as being sure that he had Hogwarts under control, it was time to start on the Ministry. He wasn't overly worried about the actual takeover, it was nothing that he couldn't handle, and he was even thinking about sitting back and letting Katie, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione handle it, they were certainly capable. The part that worried Harry was the transition; it was going to mean endless hours of tedious work, as well as reforming some kind of governing council. It wasn't anything hard, but it would take time, and Harry considered any time that wasn't spent with his girls, or training, to be a waste. Not to mention that he hated politics, and wouldn't be sleeping much for a few weeks.

This was why Harry was found sitting alone in the Common Room one night, silently pondering his plans, bits of parchment spread out before him, covered in messy notes. He was just starting to dose off, late as it was, when he felt two warm bodies sitting closely on either side of him. It was late, really late, and nearly everyone had gone to bed. The girls were in their pajamas, or what would be pajamas if they ever wore any. They were both wearing very short cotton shorts, and spaghetti strap shirts that looked to be at least thee or four sizes too small. The girls instantly noticed the effect that their presence was having on Harry, and grinned at each other, it was amazing what a few borrowed clothes could do, they hadn't even said nor done anything yet.

"Harry," said Katie, leaning into him "why don't you come up to bed with us?"

"Yeah," added Ginny "we could really use some company."

Both girls were leaning onto Harry, which would normally be enough to drive him wild, but in his exhausted state, roused his attention just enough for him to stand up with an arm around each of his girlfriends. Ginny and Katie led him up to the room that they had taken to themselves, only one bed of course, and helped him to undress, something which happened every night. What didn't happen every night was Ginny and Katie climbing in on either side of him, running their hands through his hair, and whispering comfortingly in his ears. It was the most relaxed he had ever felt, and much as he would have liked to stay awake, he was soon asleep, dreaming of his two favorite witches.

"That worked well didn't it?" whispered Katie across Harry's chest.

"Told you it would," answered Ginny quietly "night Katie."

"Good night Ginny."

Harry awoke much, much later, wondering why he felt so good. At first he thought that I might be because he was lying in a comfortable bed, with arm around each of his sleeping girls, who looked like slumbering angels with their heads on his chest. The true reason came to Harry when he checked his watch, did a little quick math, and realized that he had been asleep for close to twenty hours straight. That was much longer than he could afford, there was simply too much going on for him to sleep nearly a day, and he was just starting to get angry at Ginny and Katie, when the two girls woke up slowly, and Harry realized that he could never really be angry with the two sets of brown eyes looking up at him, or the small smiles both girl wore. Yep, he was hooked.

"I take it that you too planned this?" asked Harry

"Good morning to you to, and yes, we did." said Ginny

"Because you really needed the sleep, you weren't getting much done anyway." said Katie

"Don't worry, I'm not angry, it's impossible for me to be angry at the two of you, let alone when I'm waking up next to you, just don't think you can do whatever you want."

"Oh we can't? And what exactly would you do about Potter?" asked Ginny cheekily, while Katie shook her head violently, knowing that Harry had the upper hand.

"I could cut you both off…" said Harry disconcertedly, as though it were a trivial thing to do.

Ginny's face fell, her cheeky smile replaced by a look of sheer horror.

"You wouldn't?"

"He would." Katie answered for him.

"Well I guess I'll have to show some self control, I couldn't stand not going to bed you Harry."

"Good, because I really wouldn't have the heart to make you anyway."

All three burst out laughing, enjoying the morning, evening, whatever it was. It was just what Harry needed at the moment, he had been working so hard, and it was nice to have a reprieve, if only a short one. He really cherished the time that he spent with Katie and Ginny, especially these special moments when they pretended that nothing else mattered.

"I'm really going to have to stop folding to you two every time you show up half dressed, if not, I'll never get anything done." said Harry after a short while.

"But isn't it nice have too beautiful girls to take care of you?" asked Katie

"Yeah, not to mention all the amazing sex." added Ginny

"Well I wont deny it, the attention and the sex are wonderful, but there'll be a lot more of that after I finish the war, you know, after I take over the Ministry and kill Voldemort, which I cant do if you two keep tricking me into bed."

"So we don't want to share you with the rest of the world, you should be thankful for that." said Ginny

"Well, disregarding what I'm thankful for, namely you two, I have to get up, and invade a sovereign nation, you coming?" asked Harry

"Of course, but I call Umbridge!" exclaimed Ginny, her eyes flashing.

"You can have her, I'm thinking about just letting you two, Ron, and Hermione do all the work, you can handle it easily on your own, especially after the Auror's come over."

"I have a better idea, let Ron and Hermione do all of it, and stay here in bed with us." said Ginny

"C'mon Gin, I can't sleep through a hostile takeover."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" asked Ginny, making Harry groan, and get out of the bed before he lost his will to resist, much to Ginny and Katie's protests.

A quick, cold, shower later, Harry was awake, and felt ready take on the world, not just Britain. Fudge was going to be an easy push over, but Harry was worried that Dumbledore might try something during the coup. No one had heard or seen anything of the Headmaster since Harry took over the school, and his silence was worrying. If Dumbledore tried something, Harry would have to dedicate all of his attention to holding the old man back, he wouldn't be able to coordinate the coup at all, all they needed was for Voldemort to jump into the mix as well.

"Are you two coming?" asked Harry again, after he dressed.

Both girls got out of bed, both completely naked, and making Harry's cold shower a futile attempt. He didn't fail to notice that both girls where pushing certain parts of their bodies forwards, trying to make them look bigger.

"You can push those up all you want, I'm still invading the Ministry today… try again later though." said Harry

Katie sighed in frustration, making Harry's eyes follow the movement of her chest, but Ginny pouted, which she knew Harry found extremely sexy, she was clearly not giving up. Harry was sorely tempted to drag one, or both, of them back into bed with him, but he had to restrain himself, if he didn't do it today, he might put the war off forever. Harry quickly kissed her, then pushed her backwards onto the bed, running out of the room before the redhead could reach her wand, she tended to get upset when she didn't get what she wanted.

Harry saw Hermione waiting for him on one of the couches in the Common Room, and he was looking around for Ron, when he noticed that Hermione was actually sitting on his lap. Her face was very flushed, and Ron looked very pleased with himself.

"You two think you can stop snogging long enough to take over the country?" asked Harry

"I can try, but Hermione has to go in first." said Ron

"Why do you need your girlfriend to go first?" asked Harry

"So I can check out her butt." answered Ron, making Hermione blush.

"Didn't you check it out enough last night?" asked Hermione

"Nope, I was focusing on other areas." said Ron, making Hermione blush even redder.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, enough information, lets just go overthrow the government already." said Harry, fighting unbidden images of his best friends in bed from his mind.

"Aren't we waiting for Ginny and Katie?" asked Hermione

"Yes, they're right on the stairs." said Harry, moments before both girls entered the Common Room.

"How do you do that?" asked Ron

"I know my girls." answered Harry, taking both girls hands and leading his friends out of the Common Room.


	7. Umbridge Gonna Get It

Rufus Scrimgeour was pretty pleased with himself for so early in the morning. It was no secret in the Ministry that fudge was on his way out, and that someone with experience fighting the Dark Arts would be the new Minister, which was why, as Head of the Auror Department, Rufus was pretty sure he would soon be getting promoted. He just had to wait for Potter's signal, then Fudge and his band of incompetent supremist's would be ousted, and he, Rufus, would lead the new Ministry to victory over the Death Eaters. The Aurors were all ready, at any given time there were at least thirty present in the Ministry, extra security in this time of crisis, but when he gave he order, they would lock down the Ministry, and detain the Minister and his staff, who would be under an Anti-Dissapteration, and Anti-Porkey Jinxes, courtesy of Percy Weasley, who was also working for Potter.

At eleven in the morning, on the dot, Harry Potter popped back into existence in the Atrium of the Ministry. Four more pops announced the arrival of his friends and girlfriends. The four proceeded through the security checkpoint, which any idiot could have fooled. They headed for the Auror Department, under the guise of visiting with an Auror for career counseling. At 11:15 they arrived outside of Rufus Scrimegeour's office, and knocked.

Harry had never met this man, but both Moody and Tonks swore up and down that he was reliable, and would do what was right, and for the best of the people. They were trusting him with rather a lot today, but Harry could make up for it all if something went wrong, he just would prefer not to. At his very pointed nod of the head Scrimegeour start sending out Patrounus', carrying his orders to the Aurors stationed around the Ministry.

Tonks was heading the Minister's detail today, and she knew what was coming, and roughly what time, so she was ready when the Patrounus arrived. Fortunately for her, Fudge had nearly his entire staff in a meeting from 11:00 to 12:00. She could tell that Weasley had already set up the appropriate jinxes, and about thirty seconds after receiving the order, she and the other six Aurors at her command had Fudge, Umbridge, and five other senior Secretaries in custody, awaiting the arrival of Harry Potter.

Kingsly Shacklebolt was running the operation of personnel security, which meant that he was able to lockdown the Ministry's transportation networks and activate a massive Anti-Dissaperation, and Anti-Porkey Ward over the entire Ministry. By 11:17 the entire Ministry was secure, Fudge and his staff were disarmed and bound, and no one could enter or exit the facility. All in all quite a good coup, without a spell fired.

At 11:30 Harry and his companions entered the conference room which now housed the ex-Minister and his staff of idiots.

"Good Morning Mr. Fudge."

"Potter! I should have known you would have something to do with this, what the hell is going on?!"

"Well, Corny, do you mind if I call you Corny? Doesn't matter. I am here because you are leaving, and I'm taking you, and leaving my dear friend Rufus in charge. Long story short, you are no longer Minister, and I hope you enjoy Azkaban, because you'll be spending an awful lot of time there from now on."

The look of horror on Fudge face was one of the best things Harry had ever seen, and he had seen some pretty wonderful things in the last week.

"You stupid, stupid boy, what on Earth makes you think you can just walk in here and try to tell Ministry officials what to do? You are only a very foolish child, why are you even here? Surely Dumbledore, or someone else, infinitely wiser than you, orchestrated this." Umbridge seemed to be trying to make a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time; this was one of those times.

Harry and Katie exchanged looks.

"She really shouldn't have said that." Commented Katie as Ginny drew her wand.

"C'mon, let's give her some privacy; I'm not sure if I have the stomach to watch this." Harry took Katie's hand, and with his wand in his other hand, levitated the Undersecretaries outside to the waiting Aurors.

"Hey Harry, how about a VIP tour of your new Ministry?" asked Katie.

"Are you sure you want a tour, 'cause something tells me you just want to fool around in the Minister's office."

"Well if you insist." Answed Katie.

The two disappeared into the office, and a few very powerful charms kept anyone from interrupting them. In fact, there were several very important people waiting outside that office twenty minutes later, waiting for Harry actually, who were very put out when Ginny showed up and calmly opened the door, entering the office, when they still couldn't. It was several hours before any or the three could be reached. In that time, Rufus took charge of his new government, which, at the moment, meant securing the Ministry building against attack, which would be able to destroy the government at this time.

"Harry there you are, been looking all over for you, where have you been?" asked Rufus as soon as he spotted Harry.

"Oh I was in your office, that's really all you want to know." Said Harry.

"O….k, anyway, we have the building secured, all of the Aurors have been called in, and everyone else knows what's going on. Basically, the situation is under control, things are going surprising well in fact. You know if you want to take off, head back to the castle, I'm pretty sure I can take of everything on my own."

"Well that is a nice surprise, I think I will head back, I've never been one for politics or government, good luck. Oh and you'll need someone to unstuck Umbridge from the ceiling, and turn her back the right color, and put all of her body parts back in the right places, and a few pain-relieving potions too, plus a permanent bed in St. Mungos." Said Harry.

"My compliments Miss. Weasley." Said an awed Minister of Magic.

"Thank you Rufus, now if you'll just excuse Harry, he needs to go celebrate." And she and Katie dragged Harry off towards the Atrium.

Rufus Scrimgeour, newly positioned Minister of Magic, was left with a healthy fear of Ginny Weasley, and the knowledge that he should never, ever insult Harry, especially in her presence.

"That went pretty well Harry." Said Ginny as they walked up the castle.

"Yeah, I'm surprised; I thought it would be a lot more complicated to overthrow the government of Magical Britain." Answered Harry.

"So does this mean that Ginny and I are the Queens of England?" asked Katie.

"Do you want to be?" asked Harry.

The girls exchanged glances before all three burst out laughing, and continued to enjoy a relatively peaceful walk up to the castle. It was barely time for lunch when the trio finally made it to the front doors, and killing ten minutes in a closet waiting for lunch to start seemed like a good idea, especially with the two girls whispering in his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Being the leader of the wizarding population of Britain was surprisingly easy, but Rufus was very good at his job, and sent re

Being the leader of the wizarding population of Britain was surprisingly easy, but Rufus was very good at his job, and sent regular reports to Harry, though he sometimes came in person if he needed help or advice. That didn't happen too often, but there were some things that Rufus didn't like to do without consulting Harry, such as tripling the size of the Auror Corps, or approving the use of Unforgivables for Aurors who were attacked in the field.

Of course, getting anything done at all is very difficult with a beautiful woman vying for your attention day and night, make it two beautiful women, and the situation becomes impossible. This is why Hermione had pretty much taken over the day in and day out stuff. She was very good at it, and would doubtless end up as the Minister for Magic when this was all over, plus it gave Harry just about all the time he needed to keep Ginny and Katie happy, which was a bloody lot.

"Where do you reckon Harry is anyway?" asked Seamus Finnegan to Neville Longbottom.

"Dunno, I haven't seen him in a few days come to think of it."

"Well we need him to approve the Quidditch season, we can't let it be canceled, that would take all the fun out of this place. Let's check his room."

Neville readily agreed, the prospect of a good Quidditch match causing the two boys to forget any pretense of manors.

Needless to say that Harry fair jumped out of his skin when his door banged open. It wasn't really surprise, or the fact that he was naked, it was more the brunette bouncing on his lap, and the redhead sitting on his face, that caused him to damn near fall out of bed. Seamus and Neville went flying back through the door, which magically slammed shut after them.

"Sorry girls, business calls." Harry said as he reluctantly left their bed.

"Hurry back Harry, I don't know how long we can keep each other busy." Giggled Katie.

Harry groaned as he pulled on some shorts, and went to see what his friends wanted.

"What on Earth is so important that you couldn't even knock?" asked an angry Harry out in the hallway.

"Err, sorry about that." Said Neville.

"Harry, in case I haven't told you already, you are THE MAN!" said an excited Seamus.

"Yes, yes, I know, now what do you want?"

"Quidditch." Said Seamus.

"Well I'm kinda busy right now, maybe later…"

"No I mean we want you to restart the season, the inter-house championship." Said Neville.

"Oh right, that, no problem, tell all the captains to get their team's ready, bye." Harry turned and re-entered him room, being careful not to open the door any more than was necessary.

"Well that was easy." Said Seamus.

"I know, let's go tell Ron." Replied Neville.

The two boys ran off to find their friends, leaving Harry in peace once again.

Harry however was far from peace, as he watched his girlfriends, who hadn't noticed him returning to the room, keeping each other busy. If there was only one thing in the world better than having sex with two girls at once, it was watching the same two girls play with each other. Harry cleared his throat loudly to get their attention; on the third try it worked.

"Oh your back, hurry up and get in here." Demanded Ginny.

"What makes you think I want to?" asked Harry.

"What makes you think I won't get out of this bed and drag you into it by your…" said Katie.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Said Harry, wincing slightly.

Harry had almost made it to the bed when loud klaxons started blaring throughout the castle.

"Damn, what does a girl have to do to get some uninterrupted sex around here?" yelled Ginny.

"Never mind that, get dressed, quick, those are the Death Eater alarms.

The grounds of Hogwarts were usually a very nice sight in the fall, unblemished green lawns, the blue contrast of the lake, and the dark, looming presence of the Forbidden Forest. But today there was something else dark and looming on the grounds, it was mass of moving black cloaks, Death Eater cloaks to be exact, over a hundred of them.

"Fuck." Commented Ron.

"Fuck is right." Breathed Hermione, cursing for the first time in living memory.

"That's right; they're fucked, shit out of luck." Said Harry from behind them. "I was having a really good day until they showed up."

Ron grinned at the implications, and Hermione blushed, she wasn't exactly comfortable hearing about her friend's sex lives.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ron.

"Wait until Ginny gets here, she is pissed…" replied Harry.

"Yep, they're fucked." Ron was intimately familiar with his sister's temper.

"Shall we keep them back until she gets here? Where is she anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Ought to be here any second, it does get kinda hard to find clean clothes in our room, kinda messy sometimes." Said Harry.

Ron grinned again, firmly pretending that this conversation was not about his sister, while Hermione just shook her head, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'boys'.

"Ah here she is now" said Harry.

Sure enough Ginny came storming out from the Hall, looking ready to kill.

"Alright," she yelled "who do I have to kill to get my boyfriend back in bed?!"

Ginny was loud enough that the advancing Death Eaters heard her, causing them to break out in fits of laughter. This, of course, was a mistake, as they were not only laughing at Ginny Weasley, they were also drawing attention to themselves, which was quickly followed by a few bone-shattering curses from Ginny's wand.

"Damn, fights not even started yet and she's got two kills." Appreciated Harry.

"Well she did learn from the best." Said Ron, as though they were grading her charms test, and not watching a sixteen year old girl kill and maim nearly a hundred grown Death Eaters.

"Reckon she needs any help?" asked Ron.

"Reckon she'd let you close enough to help? You can't imagine how badly she wants them gone so she can get back into bed with me, I don't think Katie even bothered to come down or get dressed." Answered Harry.

"How do you do it…" wondered Ron, who winced when he realized that he was standing right next to Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley!! Just what the bloody hell does that mean?!" screamed a furious Hermione.

"Ummm…" Stuttered Ron, trying to think a way to dig himself out of the hole he was in.

"Are you trying to say that you want to see me with another girl?!" Shrieked Hermione.

"Ah, well, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind." Said Ron, trying to be as noncommittal as possible.

Harry was expecting another explosion from Hermione, but to his surprise it never came, she just stared off into space for a few minutes, looking thoughtful, before turning her attention back to Ginny and the Death Eaters.

"And that, dear Ronald, is how you do it." Said Harry smugly. He could tell what Hermione was thinking, and he was fully expecting Lavender Brown to be having trouble walking the next day.

That was when all three of their heads snapped around, alerted to the new turn of the Death Eater fight by Ginny's anguished scream…


End file.
